Unusual
by SnaK
Summary: FINISHED
1. Zenn

**"Gir get ready to go, we have to get something from the earth store!" Zim yelled. "Ok, but can I bring Gloria?" (If you didn't read the thing above this, it's his soap friend that he is in love with) "Fine. Put your dog suit on now, I am ready." Gaz was waiting outside the window watching his every move, of course. "What are you looking at HUMAN?" "Nothing..." She sighed. She knew Zim hated her, but that just made her love him even more. Then all of a sudden, Dib walks up, and has a gun. He forces Zim into his house and onto the floor. Then they hear a crash. When Zim looks outside, he wonders why a HUMAN was getting out of an Irken Voot Cruiser. Suspicious. The human girl walked over to the house and went in. She saw Dib with a gun pointed at Zim's head, and screamed, "NOBODY MESSES WITH MY ZIMMY!", and out of her backpack came a large laser, and she shot it at Dib. He then crashed through the window. Then it was all SO clear to Zim now. A HUMAN can't possibly have a pak. And the only creature who called him Zimmy was... his girlfriend he had on Irk 101 years ago.(Irken Years. 12 years ago in HUMAN years!) **


	2. Will You?

**Dib was now hurt badly, lying on the grass outside the window. Gaz was still watching Zim. She wanted to know what was going on. She wanted to know BAD. She wanted to know so bad, she didn't even blink.**

"**Zenn! I missed you so bad! How did you find me?" "How did you know it was me?" Her hologram disguise disappearing. "You called me Zimmy. Nobody calls me Zimmy." He pulled out a small slip of paper out of the last stripe on his shirt. I guess it was a pocket. Zenn did the same. When they held it up, it said, "Zimmy + Zenn" with a heart around it. **

**Gaz was crying so hard inside, she could barely hold back the tears. Eventually, they poured down her face.:( Poor Gaz.**

"**Hey, now that we're..." Zim started. "We're what?" Zenn said "Nevermind. You wouldn't want to. Especially with me." "Go on, tell me! I really wanna know!" "Will you marry me Zenn? He held out a small ring to her. She sighed. "I told ya' you wouldn't want to. Especially with me." "I have turned down over 50 irk boys so you would, but now I think I am dreaming of something because you would never say that. Especially to me. I should wake up any minute now." "No, it's not a dream. I really want you to marry me. Will you?" "YES! YES! YES! I have waited 101 years for you to ask that question and for me to say yes. 101 YEARS! OF COURSE I WILL! **


	3. Dib Wakes Up

**Dib opens his eyes seeing Gaz cry her little eyes out. He says, "What's the matter?" "Zim has a girlfriend!" She points to the window, and then runs away. Dib looks in the window. He sees Zenn and says, "He has a VERY good choice with girls." Even without her disguise, Dib loved her. 'WOW' he thought, as he continued to look through the window. He sees Zim come through the doorway to the kitchen. He sits on the couch next to her. Then it happens. What exactly happened? Something that made Dib run away crying too. He thought they wouldn't do it, because he thought there was no love on Irk. Can you guess? A kiss.**


	4. The Long Afternoon

**Zim and Zenn decided to go to Bloaty's Pizza Hog to celebrate their 'Almost Married' thing. They order the biggest pizza they had. Then while they were eating it, Dib and Gaz walked over to them. **

**You can't imagine what they said and did. So I will tell you.**

**Gaz sat down by Zim.(Of course) And Dib sat down by Zenn. (Of course) Gaz leaned over and kissed Zim, making him get up and run around screaming in the middle of the store. She said," I loved you Zim! AI loved you! And what do you do? Go and get a GIRLFRIEND! This is for how you made me feel!" She went over to him and ripped his pak off, making his 10 minute life clock begin. She knew that in ten minutes he would be dead."Zenn has been my girlfriend for over 100 years! Way before I even knew you existed!" Zenn started crying so much it was horrible. The store flooded from her tears. She tried to save him, but Gaz would not let go of his Pak. He was lying helpless there, with 1 minute to go. Then Dib tried to kiss Zenn. **

**Something horrible happened. What exactly? You don't want to know. Or do you? If you do, read the next chapter and if you don't, block this whole page from your computer. Don't ask me how though. I don't know how. Now, Back to the story.**


	5. Funeral?

**A terrible rage filled up Zenn's body. She took the nearest knife, and you know what she did with it, don't you. Or do you know? She stabbed Dib. Gaz let go of the pak, and rushed over to Dib. It might seem like Gaz hated her brother, but she truly loved him. Zenn put the pak on Zim's back. He had only 3 seconds left, and then he was back to normal. Just like that. Zenn's rage stopped and they left the store.**

**Everyone was surrounded by the grave of poor Dib, even Zim and Zenn. They were glad to see him go. Everyone else was crying. But then, when they were putting his casket in the ground, they heard a scream from inside. Dib's scream. They opened it up. He was alive again. Something made him alive. Or SOMEONE. Who? Little Gaz of course. **

**She wanted her brother. She had nobody else. Her father had died 1 week before. She could not save him. The explosion that killed him was too big. Too big for a little girl like her. Her mother went away from them when she was two. Too bad for them.**


	6. Marriage

**Zim and Zenn went to the church to get married, but they couldn't because they were too young on earth. They were only 12. On Irk you have to be 100, and they were 101. So what did they do? They packed up and went to Irk. **

**they were half way there when then they remembered: Zim is BANNED. They can't be married if he is banned... Maybe they can get married on a different planet. They chose Vort, home of the universe's most comfortable couch.**

**On Vort, they got married. When the guy at church said, you may kiss the bride, they kissed for hours. And hours. And hours. What happens next? Read the next chapter to see.**


	7. Skool Kid

**Zenn's regular disguise was stupid. It didn't look real. So Zim and Zenn made new ones for both of them. It was almost the end of summer break, so they needed to make them fast.**

**On the first day of skool they wore their old disguises, and they were still the same height. Of course, the kids had to get used to having Zenn in their class, because she just got there that summer. Dib wasn't bugging Zim about being an alien anymore, because he just stared at Zenn all day and night. (He would look through Zim's upstairs window that he put in)**

**All the guys in the class were in love with Zenn, and the cool kids accepted her to the cool table at lunch, so since eyeryone knows she likes Zim, The girls all like Zim. Zim also sits at the cool table, next to Zenn. So basicly, all girls like Zim and all boys like Zenn. But, there's a twist. Read the next chapter to find out!**


	8. Lies

**"Zim, we need to trick Dib into thinking that this 'Alien' thing was just a trick. He will really mess up your mission." "MY mission, it's yours too! What I have you have, and-" "What?" "Lies..." "Huh?", Zenn didn't know what he was talking about. Hours passed by until Zim made sense. "The tallest...they lied to me... I have no mission...I'm not a real invader...I am still encoded as a food service worker. It all makes sense to me now. That's what Tak was trying to tell me...LIES."**


	9. Twist

**"Whoa whoa whoa, backup. Tak? The 146 year old Irken?" She yelled.**

**"When did she get here? How did she? When did she leave? Where is she now?" "Why are you so jumpy Zenn, she doesn't relate to us?" **

**Oh you have NO idea what will happen next. Hint Hint look at the chapter title. Twist. The next thing is a twist.**

**"She got blown up ion space a few months ago Zenn, she isn't with us." "NOOOOOOOOOO!" "Why do you care so much?" "She's my big sister!" "Your sister hated me. She hated my guts because I accidentally kept her from being an invader 50 years ago. Now I bet you don't like me anymore. I'll just leave. You can have all my stuff. I don't care anymore."**


	10. Broken

**"Zim..." Tenn started. "I know you hate me now. Everyone does."**

**"That's not true!" "Your right. One person likes me. Gaz. But she tried to kill me, so I guess she hates me too. We need to file for a divorce." "No, don't go!" she cried,"I don't hate you! I love you! I don't care that my sister is gone, maybe she survived, maybe not, but anyway I still love you!" "Bye Tenn." He gave her a small kiss on her cheek and walked out the door. "Bye Zim..." She cried so loud the whole neighborhood was scared. Very scared. Shaking with fear. Like jello. Strawberry jello. Then he jumped back in the house and said,"JK. I'm going to stay. I love you too much to go."**

**Next? Hugs. Kisses. Other things like that. Hours of it. Mostly kisses though.**


	11. The Call

**The Tallest called Zim on Earth (Planet of FILTHY DIRT!) to see if he was still alive. Of course, he was. Then they saw Zenn in the background. They screamed,"WHO IS THAT!" "Oh, that's my wife Tenn." "What? Someone likes you and they're not mentally ill?" Not like, LOVE."Tenn said. "Well, Tenn, we need you back on Irk. One of our Invaders got eaten by a mutant sock on planet Blork, Home of the Mutant Socks. I think her name was Tak. She got to be an Invader after the others. She was a 'Special' Invader like Zim. You know, she had a 'Secret Mission' like Zim. "I know you lied to me. I figured it out a few days ago. I hate you. And guess what, I am going through a growth spurt," "Mee too!" Zenn said. "so I might be the new Tallest! Not you! Me! And Zenn! So HA ha ha ha ha ha ha haha! Mua Haha hahaha ha ha ha!" "You, Tallest? You would ruin EVERYTHING!" "Yeah, and the first thing that we are going to do, is put you in jail cell #1 on this FILTHY PLANET when we conquer it!" Transmission ends.**

**"Yay! We're gonna be Tallest! We're gonna be Tallest! We're gonna be Tallest!" "Whoo hoo hoo hooo! I'm runnin' I'm Runnin' Whoo hooooo! Gir shouted. "I'm runnin'"Whooo hoo hoo hoo!"**


	12. Still In Love?

**That night at the Membrane house, after everyone was asleep, Gaz was still awake writing in her diary. She had written in it every day. There were 15 entries about Zim in it. If you want to know what they are, read the rest of this chapter.**

**Monday 6/12- Dear Diary, I was at Skool today and something BAD happened: I fell in love with an alien named Zim. Oh well. **

**Tuesday 6/13- Dear Diary- I saw Zim at Skool today. I figured this out too: He hates HUMANS!**

**Wednesday 6/14- ZIM HATES ME! I am going into depression...**

**Thursday 6/15- Oh No! Dib is trying to expose Zim again! Noooo! **

**Friday 6/16- I got mad at Zim today. I almost killed him. I hate his stupid ugly butt now.**

**Saturday 6/17- Okay, now I am in love with Zim again. He is somehow irresistable. I don't know what it is, but I mean, who couldn't love him?**

**Sunday 6/18- AAHHHHHHHHHHH! I think Zim knows I like him. I think he hates me even more now:(**

**Monday 6/19- CRY SNIFFLE I wish he loved me like I love him.**

**Tuesday 6/20- Zim is at my door. Oh my gosh, I am in my angel bunny pajamas! Help me!**

**Wednesday 6/21- Zim still loves his girlfriend! Not me. :( **

**Thursday 6/22- I snuck into Zim;s Base yesterday. Forgot to tell you. I got his journal that he writes in, but it is all in a different language. Maybe he wrote something about me! Maybe something good. WHAT IF IT'S BAD!**

**Friday 6/23- Zim Zim Zim Zim Zim Zim Zim Zim Zim Zim Zim Zim ZIM!**

**Saturday 6/24- I think I will destroy Zenn. Then Zim will love MEEEEEE! Yessss!**

**Sunday 6/25- Ok I have my plan to destroy her... I hate ZENN! But I love Zim to DEATH!**

**Monday 6/26- I LOVE ZIM!**

**Gaz really loves Zim. But does Zim feel the same about her? Does he kike her just a tiny bit? What will happen? Nobody knows. Well, I know, because I am the writer. Duh. But you don't, so too bad!**


	13. Finding The Love

**Zim decided to break into Dib's labs. He needed a small microchip. It had all of the 'Alien' data on it, so he needed to get it so he couldn't send it to the swollen eyeball. He snuck in through the back door. He headed to the labs. When he got in, he saw the microchip. After he got it, and was about to leave, he saw a pretty pink book. He thought it might be Dib's diary, because he didn't know pink was a girl color. It was actually Gaz's, and Dib was reading it before Zim broke in. He picked it up, and went back to his base. He opened it to the place where the bookmark was and started to read it. He saw his name immediately. He wondered why Dib was writing about him. Then he saw the words under Monday 6/26: I LOVE ZIM**

**He threw the small pink book across the room, realizing what he had read. Then he knew that it was not Dib's. It was Gaz's. He knew Dib's handwriting, because he would draw pictures of him being strapped to an autopsy table with his guts showing and write things like, 'I will expose you!' or 'I hate you' and things like that. He knew it had to be Gaz's, because it was in their house and their DAD wouldn't write that. He had no Idea that she liked him even a little bit. But LOVE? He had NO IDEA AT ALL.**

**He thought, how could a HUMAN love ME? An Irken? Especially her!**


	14. Talk Already!

**After reading Gaz's Diary, Zim decided to go talk to her because he wanted to know what was going on. He thought of what to say, and then went. He walked to their house and rang the doorbell. Dib answered it. "What do YOU want ZIM?" "I need to talk to Gaz..." "Why?" "I know some things I am not supposed to. I need to talk to her." "GAZ! ZIM WANTS YOU!" Gaz was upstairs, so she had to shout. "Okay, I'll be down in a sec." She got nervous. She wondered what he could possibly want. Then she remembered: She is in her Skool clothes. She got into her blue jeans and dark purple shirt and went downstairs.**

**"What do YOU want?" She was CLEARLY trying to hide her affection, but Zim didn't notice. He doesn't know that she is hiding something." "I need to talk to you ALONE. That means go away Dib Stink." (I love that name...not as in I love Dib, as in I hate Dib's guts and I like when Zim calls him Dib Stink) He walked upstairs where they couldn't see him, but he was secretly listening. Gaz knew, so she wakled outside with Zim and shut the door. She could hear Dib say 'grrr' inside. "Gaz, last night I had to get a microchip with all of his Alien junk on it so he wouldn't send it to the Swollen Eyeball. When I got it, I saw a book. I thought it might be Dib's, and he might have written alien stuff in it, so I took it too. But it was yours. Gaz, I know you like-" "I don't like you. I love you. I know you don't love me, because you love Zenn, but I still love you. I don't know why, but you are just, I dunno, irresistable." She leaned over and kissed him. Then Zenn walked up. "So THIS is what you do when I am not around? Go and kiss OTHER girls?" "Zenn I-" "I found your note. You said you would be here and if I needed you to come. I just wanted to tell you that I was going out for Pizza with a few friends, but it doesn't matter anymore. I am going to get my stuff. I won't be back. Now is the time for that divorce." She started to walk away and then Gaz saw Zim started to cry. She knew that this is what she wanted, for Zim to be with her, but it wasn't right. She knew what she had to do. "Zenn, wait!" she shouted. She ran up to her. I know you think he kissed me, but he read my diary by accident and knew that I liked him and he wanted to talk to me and I couldn't help myself. I had to kiss him. I had to. He didn't want to kiss me. He wanted to tell me that he doesn't like me. When you left he even started to cry. It's not his fault. It's mine, Zenn, I'm sorry." "It's okay Gaz, I will go talk to him. I'm not going to leave anymore."**


	15. Gone

**Zenn and Gaz walked back to her house. Zim wasn't there. Gaz went inside and asked Dib if he had come in, and he said that he came in and told him that he could expose him. He did not care because Zenn didn't like him anymore. She went outside to tell her. Then Zenn went to look at his house. She looked through the window and nobody was there. She went inside and found a note. It said:**

**Dear Zenn,**

**I am sure you hate me. I am also sure that you so not want to be with me. I packed up all my stuff and I am ready to go. I am going back to Foodcourtia to work. I love you, but you don't love me. I am sorry. If you ask Gaz, she will tell you what happened.**

**Bye Zenn. I love you.**

**She ran as fast as she could to Gaz's house and showed her the note. Gaz didn't know what it said, because it was in Irken, so Zenn read it to her. "Oh my god, Zim left?" "Yeah he took all of his stuff ald flew back to Foodcourtia to work." "Then we are going to Food-whatever. We have to tell him that you still love him.**


	16. Just for Love

**Zenn and Gaz jump into the ship and fly towards Foodcourtia. Gaz was playing her Game Slave 2 on the way there. After about 5 minutes, the batteries went dead though. Then she just looked out the window at all of the stars. She saw a big brown thing though. She couldn't make out what it was, so she asked Zenn. When Zenn looked over, she saw it. It was a HUGE meteor coming straight towards them. She told Gaz what it was. Gaz said, "Should we risk our lives for love?" "Of course!" Zenn replied. She steered the ship past the meteor and powered the engines to the max. They were heading towards Foodcourtia again! (Yay! Just for Zimmy!)**


	17. Close One

**They pulled up to Foodcourtia and went to Gushloorg where Zim previously worked. (In Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars I think...) Then they saw Zim about to go in. Zenn yelled, "Nooo! Wait!" Zim turned around and had a smile on his face. He was SO glad to see Zenn. He ran over to her and picked her up and hugged her and kissed her, and put her down like you see in movies all the time. It was a moment that Gaz hated. She still loved Zim. Then you'll never guess who came out the door...Sizz-Lorr! (Frylord) **


	18. Still Working?

**"Zim! We meet again! Just in time for the Great Foodening! And you brought a friend to help! Great!" **

**"Sizz-Lorr!" "What did you call me?" "Great Frylord, I am not here to work, I came here because I thought my wife didn't love me, but she does! So ha! You can't make me work, I am MARRIED!" "Zim, Zim, Zim, rules have changed since you worked here last, now, you can! Mua ha ha ha ha ha!" "Only if you can catch me!" They ran for it! They jumped in Tenn's ship and flew off. Sizz-Lorr...**

**"Ahem" "My name is FRYLORD" Oh sorry Sizz- FRYLORD"**

**FRYLORD was right behind them. He bumped the edge of their ship. They went crashing down and fell in front of the Restaurant. Then Siz- **

**"AHEM!" "Sorry...Forgot..." **

**FRYLORD pushed them in. Are they in time for the foodening? Read chapter 19 to see!**


	19. Brave Attempts

**Gaz saw FRYLORD push them in. She knew she HAD to do something. But what? She got out and ran to them. Everyone saw her. The Mighty Irken Security got her. What did they do you ask? They took her to Conventia. Luckily, Zim and Zenn saw everything. They knew where she was. But also, They knew what they did to other species on their planet: Kill them. Zim knew the way out. He took Zenn and took her to the air vent. He told her how to get through, and climbed up. He helped her up too. :) Then they crawled. And crawled. And crawled. Eventually they got to the fan. They could escape through there. They crawled towards it and stopped to turn it off, but the fan pulled them closer..and closer... **

**Who will get hurt? Who will die? Who will love Who? Find out in chapter 20!**

**Thanx for the idea Sayiangirl! It'll be in the next chapter:) **


	20. One Word

**So far, Gaz is being held on Conventia and Zim and Zenn are heading toward a fan. Who will die? Who will get hurt? Who will... FALL IN LOVE? Nobody knows BUT ME!**

"**Should we kill her?" "Maybe we can use her skin for meat testing" "Maybe we can let her go with a warning" "You're fired" "Maybe we can kill her, and THEN use her skin for meat testing!" "Yeah!" "IF YOU DO ONE THING TO ME I WILL REIGN DOOM DOWN UPON YOUR FILTHY COLD PIZZA-STEALING HEARTS! YA HEAR ME! DOOM!" Gaz yelled.**

"**Zim watch out" "Aaaaahhhh!" Zim was now hurt. Hurt bad. Then, he went unconscious. "NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO! ZIMMY!" She remembered how to turn off the fan. She pressed the button, took the fan off the building, and went to her ship. Then, she went to Conventia.**

**What would you do? You are just a puny human about to be killed by tall Irkens who want to test your skin that don't care if doom is brought upon them. Here is what happens.**

**Zenn drives up and lands where they are holding Gaz. They are still talking about what to do with her. **

"**Maybe we can make her be our slave!"**

"**MAYBE YOU CAN LET HER GO!" Zenn yelled.**

**She got her, put her in the ship, and flew back to Earth. **

**Things weren't looking too well for Zim. He lost almost half of his blood. He was conscious though. Zenn and Zim were more in love than ever before. Gaz was still in love with Zim, but Zim liked her too. He liked Tenn and Gaz. Dib liked Gretchen from his class. (Girl with Braces) And Gir loved Gloria. But she broke in half. So he loved Gloria 1 and Gloria 2. **

**If there's one word to describe this, it is:**

**UNUSUAL**


End file.
